Clã dos WP
by Gabby Branco
Summary: Essa não é a história de quando Harry se casou com Gina e sim de quando Molly e Lily descobrem que são primas em segundo grau. Harry e Gina além de serem primos são melhores amigos e juntos descobrem o amor graças ao primeiro beijo em um bosque.
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Estreiando aqui no FF! E também estreindo a minha nova fic. Mandem reviews sobre o que vcs acharam, elas empre deixam uma autora mais feliz!

_É impossível não contar a minha história, e principalmente a história desse estranho amor, sem falar da minha família. _

Somos em muitos e isso nem sempre foi fácil, privacidade é uma coisa difícil de conseguir nessa casa. Somos eu (Gina Weasley), meus pais (Molly e Arthur Weasley), os meus irmãos gêmeos (Fred e Jorge Weasley), meu irmão pentelho (Rony Weasley).

E nós ainda moramos junto com a tia Lily Potter (que na verdade é prima de segundo grau da minha mãe), meu tio tão querido (Thiago Potter), meu primo e melhor amigo de todas as horas (Harry Potter) e minha prima que é apenas sete meses mais nova do que eu (Julie Potter).

Nós todos vivemos juntos em uma mansão no interior da Inglaterra, que possui um bosque, uma cachoeira que sempre foi nosso lugar preferido de brincadeiras e reuniões, um estábulo com muitos cavalos, duas piscinas (uma aquecida e a outra ao ar livre). Fora à casa dos elfos domésticos (que tia Lily faz questão de ser limpa e aconchegante). E um pequeno chalé perto da cachoeira que era o nosso cantinho, fazíamos planos, dormíamos lá, brincávamos enfim era o lugar perfeito.

Mais a história que juntou nossas famílias é realmente muito incomum, quer dizer, para mim seria realmente muito estranho se fossemos apenas os Weasleys e eles apenas os Potters.

Nem meus pais nem meus tios sabiam sequer da existência de um e do outro até que minha bisavó foi parar no hospital, em estado grave.

Toda a família correu para o hospital, mas existe um detalhe: meu pai não sabe dirigir nas ruas dos trouxas e nem sabe o que é um hospital. Resultado?

Meu pai acabou batendo o carro dele no carro de outra pessoa, só que o carro era dos meus tios.

Devo dizer que segundo eles, aquela foi uma situação inesquecível acompanhada de uma briga inesquecível. E o mais engraçado é que quando meu pai começou a brigar com meu tio (eles não tinham idéia de que eram parentes), minha mãe começou a brigar com a minha tia, só que a minha mãe estava grávida dos gêmeos!

Deve ter sido uma situação extremamente engraçada, mas o fato é que logo depois de se xingarem de tudo quanto é nome, cada um entrou para o seu carro e seguiram seu caminho, ou seja: o hospital. Claro que meus pais demoraram mais, já que meu pai deu várias voltas até achar o caminho certo.

Não devo nem dizer qual foi à reação deles ao se verem no hospital ou até descobrirem que estavam lá para visitar a mesma pessoa. Mamãe e tia Lily entraram para ver a minha bisavó, que ficou muito feliz em vê-las juntas, e fez um pedido antes de partir. Antes não tivesse feito.

"Prometam-me que vocês duas não vão se separar, que vão viver como a nossa família já foi um dia. Olhem na segunda gaveta do criado mudo do meu quarto, a caixa de prata. Vocês irão entender e eu prometo que vou sempre cuidar de vocês.

Prometem?"

Como elas sempre gostaram muito da minha bisa, prometeram prontamente. No dia seguinte ela morreu enquanto dormia. No dia do enterro chorando as duas resolveram olhar na gaveta, na caixa de prata que continha as inscrições "Clã" o espaço ao lado estava vazio.

Assim que elas abriram à caixa viram que ela continha muitas fotos de uma família muito numerosa que morava na mansão em que elas se encontravam agora.

Uma em especial lhes chamou a atenção: todos os membros da família juntos, cada um levando consigo uma coisa que lhes parecia muito querida.

Um homem de barba branca e chapéu pontudo segurava em sua mão uma miniatura de cavalo. Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e vestido com estampa de muitas flores acenava para as duas com uma mão e na outra tentava equilibrar uma montanha de livros, e então as duas reconheceram a sua bisavó muito mais nova, os cabelos também vermelhos os olhos muito verdes, como duas esmeraldas, segurava perto de seu rosto um ramalhete de rosas amarelas e aspirava de vez em quando o seu perfume e sorria de forma doce para as duas.

A essa altura as duas já choravam compulsivamente, quando meu pai e meu tio foram em socorro das duas. Mais calmas, as duas acharam um diário antigo que ao que parecia pertencia a Lorena, a bisavó.

Eles começaram a ler: "Nunca fui tão feliz, hoje é a grande comemoração do solstício de inverno e todos nós estamos ansiosos. Ficaremos como sempre acordados até bem tarde, ahh como adoro tudo nessa data. As danças, as comidas, as musicas é tudo tão perfeito!

Mas eu sei que sem a minha família tudo isso não teria tanta graça. Quer dizer temos nossos momentos, afinal morar onze pessoas juntos realmente não é nada fácil."

E outra página:

"Lucian hoje decidiu tirar uma foto nossa, ele diz que é para ficar na memória e deu uma cópia para todos, não sei onde ele escondeu à original.

Todos estavam com um objeto que mostra o que cada um gosta mais de fazer. Leo estava com a miniatura de sua égua Safira, Jeanine com seus inúmeros livros, mas ela disse que pegou apenas os que ela gosta mais. Ainda parece uma montanha pra mim. E eu claro, levei algumas das minhas rosas preferidas, eu fiquei em duvida entre elas e as orquídeas vermelhas, mas as rosas se parecem mais comigo segundo Lucian. Ele diz que tem um tesouro guardado pra mim em algum lugar da mansão, uma coisa que é um segredo apenas meu e dele. Acho que sei o que é. Tenho que ir tia Catalina está tocando a sineta do chá."

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu sei o que estava escrito, mas isso é uma coisa pra ser contada depois.

Como eu ia dizendo quando minha mãe e minha tia terminaram de ler essa pagina, elas decidiram que já estava tarde e que todos mereciam uma boa noite de sono, mas assim que elas fecharam à tampa da caixa de prata, as duas perceberam que a inscrição na tampa mudara, agora estava escrito: Clã W.P. A partir de então nossas famílias moram juntas na mansão, minha mãe teve os gêmeos, eram adicionados a família Fred e Jorge Weasley, logo depois mamãe ficou grávida de novo e alguns meses depois tia Lily ficou grávida pela primeira vez.

Assim chegaram à família Ronald Billius Weasley e Harry Thiago Potter.

Um ano depois mamãe ficou grávida de mim, sete meses depois tia Lily ficou grávida da Julie.

Assim a família cresceu, os gêmeos se revelaram grandes aprendizes do tio Thiago e de seus amigos, tio Lupin, Sirius. (Lupin sempre nos deixou chamá-lo de tio, mas Sirius não gosta muito e ele nunca fica muito tempo conosco, sempre está viajando). Além dessas pessoas ainda faziam parte da família os nossos amigos inseparáveis: Hermione Granger, seus pais trabalham na mansão e sempre foram grandes amigos da família, e Draco Malfoy nosso vizinho, não posso dizer que os seus pais fossem amigos da família porque isso seria uma grande mentira, os pais de Draco sempre foram muito arrogantes e frios, mas aparentemente estavam muito preocupados consigo mesmos para dar alguma atenção ao único filho. Então ele vivia lá em casa com a gente.

Na verdade, todos nós nos tornamos muito travessos, subíamos nas árvores e tentávamos ver se voávamos, nem devo dizer que não dava certo.

Mas para que essa história seja contada eu preciso voltar para o tempo em que nós éramos crianças e nós divertimos todos os dias sem nos preocuparmos com o futuro.

- Harry, cadê você?! Eu gritei chamando pelo meu primo, que aparentemente havia sumido.

Eu estava no meio do bosque, onde Harry disse que estaria, mas nada dele aparecer. Eu olhava por entre as moitas e as flores, mas não conseguia achar nem a sua sombra.

- Harry não tem mais graça! Pára com isso.- Eu disse já achando muito esquisito, ele jamais havia me deixado esperando desse jeito.

Mas que bobo! Ele quer é me dar um susto, mas ele vai ver só uma coisa quando ele aparecer eu vou colocar sapos na cama dele e aí...

- GINA!

Disse o meu primo sem graça, que um com um impulso pulou do galho que estava parando apenas alguns centímetros de onde eu caí, com o susto que levei.

- Urrrrrr! Seu grande imbecil! Dizendo isso eu saí correndo e ouvi o Harry logo atrás de mim.

- Ahh Gina, volta aqui. Disse ele quase me alcançando.

- Você é um tonto, Potter. Eu continuava correndo.

Mas que moleque! Ele adora me assustar desse jeito, será que ele nunca vai crescer? Pensei me sentindo muito madura.

Eu continuei a correr com ele nos meus calcanhares, sabia que não estava mais correndo de raiva dele, mas sim para ver se ele me alcançava.

Olhei para trás e vi ele com um sorriso que dizia "Eu vou te pegar, sua pimentinha" os cabelos curtos, mas bagunçados acompanhavam o balanço do vento, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam diante do desafio que eu havia lhe lançado, eu dei risada e continuei correndo.

-Duvido que você me pegue Harry. Eu gritei me desviando de um galho de uma laranjeira.

- Pois não duvide nunca de mim, Gininha. Ele disse em tom de ameaça.

Mas eu de repente eu não ouvia mais seus passos atrás de mim, quando eu me virei para olhar ele tinha sumido.

-Harry? Eu o chamei Ohh pare com isso agora mesmo. Dizendo isso eu coloquei as mãos na cintura.

Mas ele não apareceu, o silêncio reinava agora, a única coisa que era ouvida era o barulho da minha respiração ofegante.

- Ok, você não vai aparecer? Então eu vou embora. Quando eu me virei para sair, ele pulou de um galho e caiu em cima de mim.

Resultado? Fomos os dois para o chão sorte que a árvore estava dando flores e havia um número enormes de florzinha brancas no chão que diminuíram o impacto da queda.

-Aii Harry, seu idiota! Eu poderia ter me machucado. Resmunguei tentando fazer com que ele saísse de cima de mim.

- Eu disse para você não duvidar de mim. disse ele rindo e jogando os cabelos curtos pra trás num gesto que era igual ao do meu tio.

-Tá bom agora sai!Harry! Mas ele não atendeu ao meu pedido. Ele apenas ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos tão lindos.

Um momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade, nenhum de nós dois disse nada apenas ficamos nos olhando. Seu olhar me aquecia como um banho quente no inverno, e as suas íris tão verdes brilhavam tanto que me lembraram duas esmeraldas. Harry rolou para o lado, mas isso não diminui a distância entre nós e ficamos deitados nas flores no meio do bosque lado a lado.

-Você já se perguntou qual é a sensação? Disse ele ainda me olhando nos olhos e quebrando o silêncio.

- Sensação? Que sensação?

- De um beijo, igual ao que nossos pais se dão. Ele disse me encarando, seu olhar era de dúvida e eu me perguntei o porquê de ele me perguntar aquilo.

- Bem já, mas mamãe disse que eu sou muito nova para isso. "Você só tem 10 anos Gina e mesmo assim não dá pra explicar a sensação de um beijo, ela é única." Eu disse imitando a voz da minha mãe e consegui arrancar uma risada do Harry.

- Eu também perguntei ao meu pai e ele disse que é a melhor sensação do mundo. Ele disse que é como se você subisse aos céus e retornasse e quando você abre os olhos se depara com um anjo. Quando Harry me disse isso os olhos dele brilhavam e eu sabia que ele estava imaginando como é essa sensação de acordo com o que meu tio havia descrito.

-Parece muito bom, não é?

-Parece sim, você gostaria de experimentar comigo, Gina?

O que ele quer dizer com isso?

- Como assim?

- Minha mãe disse que o primeiro beijo tem que ser com uma pessoa especial e você é minha melhor amiga, então você é especial, certo?

- Ah... acho que sim, e você também é meu melhor amigo isso faz você especial também.

E ficamos nos olhando com cara de "Vamos fazer isso?".

De repente Harry ficou muito vermelho e disse encabulado.

-Sabe, eu não gostaria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com outra pessoa além de você, quer dizer, se ele for com uma pessoa especial ninguém melhor do que você. Bem é isso.

- E o que nós temos que fazer necessariamente?

- Feche os olhos. ele disse chegando perto de mim, mas eu estava com vergonha.

-Você não vai aprontar nenhuma idiotice comigo, vai?

-Você precisa confiar em mim, Gina! Você confia? Ele disse chegando ainda mais perto, nossos rostos estavam separados por milímetros.

-Confio Harry. E eu ri quando uma mecha teimosa de cabelo caiu sobre a sua testa e ele fez uma careta. Estiquei a mão e tirei, mas minha mão parecia ter vida própria e ela desceu. Ela passou pelas sobrancelhas, pelos olhos e com meu gesto ele os fechou, continuei o trajeto e a ponta dos meus dedos deslizaram até o nariz e finalmente pela boca, nessa hora ele abriu os olhos e ficou me fitando como se esperasse pela resposta. E a minha resposta veio em forma de um sorriso, eu lhe deu um sorriso como sinal de que sim, eu gostaria de descobrir aquilo com ele.

De repente eu senti sua mão quente em meu rosto e vi que ele chegou à boca bem perto do meu ouvido e murmurou:

-Feche os olhos e confie em mim.

Eu obedeci prontamente dessa vez e senti sua mão no meu queixo, o contato dela estava deixando um rastro quente pelo meu rosto, e aos poucos fui sentindo a presença dele cada vez mais perto e de repente eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava com a boca dele a um milímetro da minha, mas ele havia parado. Eu pudia sentir sua presença perto, muito perto de mim, sentia sua respiração fazendo cócegas na minha boca, mas ele aparentemente havia travado!

Quando eu estava prestes a abrir os olhos para ver o que houve, eu senti a outra mão dele segurar na minha que estava pousada no meu colo e a colocou sobre o peito dele.

Eu pude perceber que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu, as batidas do coração dele estavam a mil por hora e enfim eu senti! Ele num movimento lento colou os lábios dele nos meus e foi como se um raio passasse pelo meu corpo. Os lábios dele eram quentes e macios, eu jamais havia sentido nada assim era como se nada existisse e minha mente tinha se apagado, tudo o que meu corpo podia registrar era a boca dele colada a minha o quanto aquele pequeno gesto fez com meu coração acelerasse e desacelerasse, uma sensação muito gostoso surgiu na minha barriga como um comichão então lentamente fomos nos separando, os dois ainda de olhos fechados.

Depois de alguns segundos nós dois abrimos os olhos como que esperando que algo tivesse mudado tanto em nós quanto no mundo ao nosso redor, vimos que não.

- Uau. Disse ele abrindo um sorriso.

- É, uau mas, eu não vi nenhum anjo. Dito isso eu fiz uma cara de dúvida.

-É eu também não vi nenhum anjo, quem sabe o anjo só aparece quando a gente fica maior?

-É, vai ver o beijo fica mais longo e molhado quando a gente cresce como quando nossos pais se beijam.

- Quando ficarmos maiores nós tentamos de novo, Ok? Disse ele me estendendo a mão, como se fizéssemos um acordo.

- Ok. Eu disse antes de apertar a minha mão e ele me levantar.

- Onde estão os outros? Ele murmurou olhando ao redor.

-Aii meleca! Eles estão nos esperando lá na cachoeira.

- Então é melhor corrermos, olhos violeta. Ele disse pegando na minha mão e começou a correr, comigo logo atrás.

_Nós dois pensávamos que quando abríssemos os olhos tudo estaria mudado e quando abrimos e não notamos diferença alguma pensamos que nada havia mudado. Estávamos muito errados, a partir desse dia em diante tudo mudaria. _

- Onde esses dois se meteram? Resmungou Rony pela milionésima vez.

- A minha resposta é a mesma de cinco minutos atrás. NÃO FAÇO A MÍNIMA IDÉIA! respondeu Mione com um grito que assustou um Rony estressado. Ele acabou caindo da pedra em que estava sentado. E claro, Draco começou a gargalhar sonoramente.

-Pára de rir, Draco. Disse o Rony muito vermelho de vergonha, e ficou ainda mais vermelho quando percebeu que eu Fred, Jorge e a Mione queríamos rir também.

-Você...deveria...ver...que cena ridícula...que foi...quando a sua bunda...beijou o chão. Dizendo isso Draco recomeçou a rir de novo e quem caiu dessa vez foi ele.

Ahh aí não teve como segurar o riso eu, Rony, Mione, Fred e Jorge começamos a rir descontroladamente.

-Não tem a mínima graça, seus malas. Resmungou ele esfregando o bumbum.

- O beijo que o Rony deu foi um selindo... Disse Fred

- Mas o seu foi um beijo com direito a língua! Completou Jorge fazendo com que nós ríssemos mais ainda.

- Não foi bem assim! Exclamou um Draco vermelho

- Foi sim Draco. Eu disse rindo.

-Até você, Julie? Ele disse arqueando a sobramcelha.

-Ué, por que não eu, olhos prata?

Quando ele abriu a boca para retrucar vimos Harry e Gina chegarem correndo, vermelhos e ofegantes.

- Posso saber onde diabos vocês dois se meteram? Murmurou Draco por entre os dentes.

-Olha a boca, Draco! Repreendeu Mione.

- Minha boca está ótima, Mione, obrigado pela preocupação. Disse ele com um sorrisinho debochado.

-Ok, afinal a gente vai ou não cair na água? Eu perguntei desanimada.

-Vamos sim, maninha e você vai ser a primeira. Dizendo isso Harry me pegou no colo e me atirou na água.

Quando eu voltei à superfície Draco, Rony e a Mione já estavam pulando na água também e Harry foi pego de surpresa pela Gina que empurrou ele que também acabou levando ela junto, já os gêmeos estavam analisando qual jeito de pular faria a maior onde até que eles desistiram e pularam na água abraçando os joelhos.

-BANZAI! Gritaram os dois.

Nós nos divertíamos muito na água, Malfoy veio tentar brincar de Tubarão, mas, acabei dando uma cotovelada no nariz dele quando ele me assustou.

- Draco você está bem? Eu perguntei quando percebi o que tinha acontecido. Draco com as duas mãos no nariz e muito vermelho.

- Tô ótimo, adoro dar narigadas no cotovelo dos outros, é quase um fetiche, olhos mel.

- Ahh então tá bom, você é que sabe.

- Nossa a água está quentinha. Disse Hermione.

- Quentinha até demais! Exclamou Fred.

- Rony, seu porco! Completou Jorge.

Imediatamente todos se afastaram dele que corou na hora.

- Como vocês sempre descobrem que fui eu?

- Porque você é o único que sempre faz... Implicou Fred.

- E não disfarça. Replicou Jorge.

Passamos a tarde toda brincando até ouvirmos ao longe a sineta para o jantar, todos nós pegamos nossas toalhas e tentamos nos secar, mas a única coisa que conseguimos foi deixar nossas toalhas molhadas como nós.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Disse Draco se despedindo e se encaminhando para a porta de madeira que faz ligação entre a nossa casa e de Draco, os adultos não sabem de sua existem e nós não vamos contar.

-Tem certeza de que não quer tomar chá com a gente, olhos prata? Disse Gina pegando em seu braço, fazendo com que um leve sorriso aparecesse na cara azeda dele.

Às vezes eu acho que a única pessoa que faz o pavão depenado sorrir e se tornar um ser humano menos ignorante é a Gina, claro que eu só havia falado aquilo para a própria Gina que riu e disse que eu estava maluca.

- Não acho que isso vá acontecer algum dia Gina, uma coisa é brincar com vocês outra é tomar chá com a família toda. Meu pai me mataria. Mas obrigada mesmo, olhos violeta.

-Humm então tá, mas o convite continua de pé. Disse ela lhe dando um beijo e um leve abraço.

E ele foi embora todo sem graça, se despedindo de todos com um aceno. Assim que ele sumiu no meio das árvores nos todos ficamos nos olhando até que o Fred gritou:

- Quem chegar por último é um sapo verde, gosmento que fede a bosta de cavalo! Dizendo isso ele saiu correndo e todos nós também.

Afinal, ninguém quer ser um sapo horrível que fede ainda!

Depois do jantar, a família toda estava reunida no salão azul e eu parei para reparar em todos eles. Minha mãe fazia bordados em uma toalhinha, meu pai com o seu inseparável caderninho preto fazia contas matemáticas dificílimas, minha tia Lily desenhava com um lápis preto especial um belo quadro que eu reconheci como o bosque da mansão, meu tio Thiago lia o jornal na página de esportes, mas de dez em dez minutos olhava pra minha tia e abria um sorriso, Rony e Harry estavam jogando uma partida de xadrez, minha prima folheava uma revista de moda e tentava desenhar as roupas iguais, já os gêmeos ficavam num canto cochichando e escrevendo numa folha de papel alguma coisa que parecia um plano. Eu tinha ouvido um trecho da conversa:

- Tudo bem que o Rony é burro, mas nem tanto...

- Acredite Jorge, ele nem imaginaria isso...

Garotos! Pensei girando os olhos.

Olhei para o meu tio e lá estava ele olhando pra minha tia de novo, ele percebendo que eu estava olhando pra ele me dirigiu um sorriso e piscou o olho.

Como aquele sorriso me lembrava o de Harry e minha mente me levou para o nosso beijo no bosque.

Um beijo! Pensei e um sorriso tolo apareceu nos meus lábios.

- Parece que minha queridinha viu um passarinho verde! Disse minha tia sorrindo, aquele sorriso doce que só ela sabe dar.

De repente eu percebi que todos olhavam pra mim e Harry tinha um sorriso de "Você está pensando no nosso beijo não está?"

- Bom Disse minha mãe largando o bordado Crianças temos que falar com vocês.

- Não tem nenhuma criança aqui mãe! Exclamou um Rony irritado.

- Claro que não Roniquinho.

- É isso aí, o Roniquinho já é quase um mocinho! Levantou Fred indo apertar as bochechas do Rony.

- Já chega Fred, nós temos uma coisa importante para dizer.

- Sobre o que tio? Perguntou Julie.

- Bem, vocês precisam entender que nós tomamos essa decisão pensando no melhor pra vocês. Disse tia Lily, que nesse momento dava a mão para o tio.

- Mãe, do que vocês estão falando? Perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Eu, sua mãe e seus tios resolvemos que não é bom pra vocês terem aulas particulares com a sua mãe.

- Sabe eu e Molly temos que cuidar da loja de produtos naturais e vocês precisam de um estudo mais reforçado.

- Tia... Tio... O que vocês querem dizer com tudo isso? Perguntei já imaginado o que estaria por vir.

- Bom Gina, nós achamos melhor mandar todos vocês incluindo a Hermione e eu presumo que o Draco também vá... Disse minha mãe um tanto desconfortável com a situação.

- Vá aonde? Disse Fred já levantando também.

- E fazer o que? Complementou Jorge que também levantava.

- Bem, vocês vão para a escola. Disse meu tio como se aquilo fosse muito bom.

- ESCOLA?! Gritamos em uníssono.

- Mas mamãe, nós fizemos alguma coisa de errado?! Disse Julie que parecia estar prestes a chorar, nesse momento Harry a abraçou e como nós ficou esperando pela resposta.

- Não querida, vocês não fizeram nada de errado.

- Então por que vocês vão nos separar desse jeito? Quer dizer, Fred e Jorge vão ficar em uma turma e Harry, Rony, Draco e a Mione em outra e eu e a Julie em outra! Isto é terrível. Eu disse quase gritando.

"Droga, por que eles estão fazendo isso com a gente?"

- Pode parecer uma coisa ruim, mas vocês vão ver que a escola é um lugar maravilhoso. Disse meu pai tentando fazer com que a gente se animasse.

- Ahh claro pai! Um lugar cheio de gente esquisita que faz coisas esquisitas. Claro é um lugar MUITO legal. Exclamou Rony jogando os braços pra cima e bufando.

- Não adianta as aulas começam daqui a duas semanas e vocês vão pra escola, fim de papo. Disse meu pai muito sério.

Não teve papo mesmo duas semana depois meu tio deixava na frente da escola dois gêmeos ruivos, um moreno, um ruivo, uma castanha de cabelos ondulados, um loiro, uma ruiva e uma castanha clara.

- Muito bem, aqui estamos. Disse Fred enquanto nós nos juntávamos num círculo. Garotas fiquem com a gente sempre que possível e se quando nós não tivermos perto e algum idiota mexer com vocês, gritem que nós vamos correndo, Ok?

- Eu tô com medo, Jorge. Disse Julie enquanto este a abraçava.

- É só a gente ficar juntos que vai ficar tudo bem, olhos mel.

Fred e Jorge seguiram na frente com Julie entre eles. Rony, Mione e Draco em seguida enquanto eu e Gina ficamos olhando o prédio da suposta "escola"

- Fique o mais perto de mim possível, olhos violeta. Eu disse olhando para a pimentinha.

- Você não vai deixar que nada de mal aconteça, certo? Ela perguntou me abraçando.

- Nunca, se algum idiota tocar em você eu encho ele de porrada. Dito isso ela começou a rir.

- Tá bom. Disse ela pegando na minha mão. Eu confio em você, olhos verdes.

E fomos de mãos dadas rumo a nossa mais nova aventura: O primeiro dia de aula!

Bom pessoal é iss espero que vocês gostem.

Esse capítulo em especial é dedicado a minha irmã do coração. Te adoro Kizy Malfoy!

Mandem reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Sempre fui conhecida por possuir uma imaginação até fértil demais, e essa fic, a qual eu tenho um carinho especial. É o resultado de livros lidos, situações vividas e casos e acontecimentos que chegaram aos meus ouvidos.  
Antes que vocês se perguntem: Perae, essa história acontece no mundo dos trouxas (UA) ou ela se passa no mundo mágico?  
Ela se passa no Mundo mágico, mas é um mundo mágico que saiu da minha imaginação.  
Um mundo onde uma cachumba não pode ser curado com magia, mas existem elfos domésticos. Um mundo onde nossos hérois estudam em uma escola que lhes ensina Química e Poções, entendem?  
Bem, leiam e vocês irão entender.  
Esse capítulo é pra você minha beta querida, Jaline.

Gabby Branco

­­­­­­­­­XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uma vida maravilhosa**

Assim que eu e Harry entramos naquele lugar esquisito, as pessoas pararam, simplesmente ficaram nos olhando, enquanto eu e meu primo andávamos pelos corredores de mãos dadas. Todos começaram a cochichar.

- Quem é aquele bonitinho ali?  
- Adorei a ruivinha.  
- Pena que ele seja bem mais novo que eu, senão...  
- Essa aí quando crescer vai ficar muito gostosa.

Eu fiquei morrendo de medo! Quer dizer, eles são uns bárbaros, e aquelas meninas com roupas justas e maquiagem pesada olhavam para o MEU Harry como se fossem devorá-lo ali mesmo!

- Harry. - Eu o chamei apertando sua mão, mostrando que eu estava ficando apavorada graças àquelas pessoas.  
Ele apertou minha mão e me levou para um canto, atrás de uma coluna amarela.  
- Calma Gininha. Eu estou aqui pra te proteger, enquanto eu estiver por perto, não importa onde eu esteja nesse prédio ou nesta cidade, nada de mal vai te acontecer, porque eu sou seu anjo da guarda, lembra? Disse ele encostando sua testa na minha.  
- Mas Harry... Essas garotas te olham com um jeito que eu nunca vi. Isso não está certo, eu quero ficar com você, por favor. Dito isso eu comecei a chorar baixinho enquanto ele me abraçava e fazia carinho no meu cabelo, do jeito que eu sempre gostava.  
- Calma, minha pequena. Nós vamos nos ver de novo na hora do recreio e eu não vou desgrudar de você quando esse momento chegar. Quanto a essas garotas, elas são umas bobas, se vestem desse jeito e usam tanta maquiagem, porque não tem segurança em si mesmas, a maioria delas tem a nossa idade, mas parecem velhotas, isso sim. Quando ele disse isso eu não pude segurar o riso. Assim está bem melhor, minha pimentinha. Vamos eu te levo até sua sala.  
-Tá. Eu disse relutante.

Assim que chegamos na sala, eu vi uma Julie muito brava e emburrada em um canto, quando Harry bateu na porta todos olharam para nós dois, de novo.  
- Posso ajudá-los? - Disse um fantasma esquisito, que a meu ver parecia muito entediado.  
- Minha prima está nessa sala, junto com a minha irmã ali. - Disse ele apontando para Julie, no que todos acompanharam seu dedo e Julie ficou mais emburrada e muito vermelha.  
- Ahh? Sim, claro, você deve ser Verônica White. - Disse ele com desinteresse.  
- Não, meu nome é Virginia Weasley. - Eu falei pela primeira vez.  
- Tanto faz, ambos começam com V e W.  
- Escuta aqui seu... - Eu levantei meu dedo e apontei pra cara do professor quando Harry me segurou pelos ombros, se abaixou e disse no meu ouvido.  
- Se controle Gina. As pessoas daqui são lerdas. Agora vá se sentar, sim? - Assim que ele terminou de falar isso, me deu um beijo na bochecha e me empurrou de leve.

Eu calmamente me encaminhei para a mesma mesa que Julie estava, já que nesse lugar todas as mesas são de duplas, conforme eu andava, ia sentindo os olhares em cima de mim.  
Será que eles nunca viram uma ruiva na vida?  
Assim que eu me sentei e olhei para porta, Harry já havia partido.

- Droga Gina! Onde você se meteu? - Ela se virou pra mim com um bico do tamanho do mundo.  
- Eu entrei em pânico e o Harry precisou me acalmar, mas o que houve? Por que você está assim? - Enquanto eu dizia isso, ia tirando meu material de dentro da mochila.  
- Esse fantasma de meia tigela, já citou para todos da sala a nossa árvore genealógica inteirinha! Até a nossa tia Morgana, ele disse que a conheceu pessoalmente e seus olhos eram intrigantes. Acho que ele tinha uma quedinha, não, um tombo por ela.  
- Que aula é essa?  
- Segundo o fantasminha camarada ali, história e história da magia. - Falou Julie com desinteresse aparente.  
- Hey, ruiva! - Chamou um garoto loiro e dentuço, que estava sentado logo atrás de mim.  
- Sim? - Eu me virei e fiquei esperando pela resposta, mas ele parecia mais interessado em olhar para os meus olhos.  
- Uau, eu nunca vi olhos dessa cor! - Quando ele disse isso, pensei que ele fosse começar a babar.  
- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?  
- Oi, sou Colin Creevey, você é daquela família que mora no castelo, não? - Disse ele com extrema curiosidade.  
- Sim, eu sou uma integrante do Clã W.P, com muito orgulho. - Eu respondi empinando o nariz.  
- Caraca! Me leva lá um dia? No seu castelo? - Ele disse se aproximando e ficou me fitando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.  
- E por que eu levaria você para o lugar que minha família vê, não apenas como lar, mas como santuário de todo o legado dos meus parentes? - Eu perguntei com perplexidade.  
- Ahh, foi mal., por favor, então? - Dizendo isso ele juntou as mãos e fez uma pose de quem implorava.  
- É da minha casa que estamos falando, não de um parque de diversões! - Eu me revoltei e me virei para frente.  
- Bando de babuínos babões! - Disse Julie citando um dos "elogios" prediletos dos gêmeos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu fiquei olhando para o nada na esperança de que quem sabe quando eu olhasse para o relógio de novo, veria que já deu o horário para o recreio. Mas para meu desânimo isso não aconteceu. As horas pareciam se arrastar e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era o que os outros estariam fazendo.

O que será que a Gina está fazendo?  
- Draco Malfoy! - Chamou o professor que parecia um morcego com uma lista de chamadas na mão.  
- Eu! - Eu respondi simplesmente.  
- Um presente estaria de bom tamanho, Malfoy. - Disse o tonho embora eu tenha simpatizado com ele. É bom encontrar alguém com humor negro que não seja eu ou a Julie.  
- Harry Potter! - O chamou dessa vez pelo meu amigo, que ainda não tinha chegado.

Todos na sala ficaram olhando pela sala e procurando pelo tal Harry Potter, até uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de todos ao olharam para lá. A porta se abriu e deixou à mostra um garoto de 11 anos, de cabelos negros, bagunçados e curtos e olhos incrivelmente verdes e um sorriso misterioso estampado em sua cara.

Ele está sempre com esse sorrisinho na cara!

- E você é? - Perguntou o professor mal humorado.  
- Harry Potter. - Disse ele alargando o sorriso.  
- Humm... Potter, você é filho de Thiago Potter? - Indagou o professor chegando mais perto de Harry e analisando suas feições.  
- Eu mesmo. - Quando ele terminou de dizer isso com um sorriso, eu sabia que aquele cara não estava perguntando aquilo por ser "amigo" do pai do Harry, era só olhar pra cara dele.  
- Está atrasado moleque. Eu não tolero atrasos na MINHA sala de aula. Da próxima vez você vai pegar uma detenção, fui claro o bastante?  
- Qual é o seu nome, professor?  
- Severo Snape, professor de Química e Poções.- Disse ele com um ar desconfiado.  
- Snape... Deixe-me ver. - Harry foi para fora da sala e ficou olhando para um ponto em cima da porta.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?  
- Ué professor, você não disse que essa é sua sala? Então, eu estou só checando.  
Nessa hora todos começaram a rir, inclusive eu e Rony, a cara do professor era hilária! Quem me dera ter uma câmera à mão. O seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de fúria e quando nós pensamos que ele iria explodir, respirou fundo e disse simplesmente.  
- Sentado, Potter! E um ponto negativo na sua nota, ahh, e bem vindo a Hogwarts! Disse ele com sarcasmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mas que professor mais mala! Implicar comigo só porque eu sou um Potter - Eu pensei enquanto me dirigia para o pátio na hora do recreio. - Onde será que a Gina tá?  
Olhei para os lados e nada dela aparecer, algumas garotas atiradas e risonhas em um canto perto do banheiro, um grupo de bad boys com caras de que "deveriam" dar medo, e em um canto perto de uma mesa estava o meu pessoal.  
Julie falava alguma coisa para Draco e os gêmeos, enquanto Mione lia um livro em voz alta para um Rony que parecia em outro lugar. Eu me encaminhei para lá, a fim de achar a Gina em algum lugar entre eles.

-... Aí aquele idiota me falou: Mais um Potter na nossa humilde escola, mas que honra. E ainda me deu um ponto negativo por ter saído da cadeira para pegar meu lápis no chão! - Terminou, ela saiu vermelha de raiva, enquanto Draco apenas balançava a cabeça e os gêmeos começaram a xingar o professor, que eu tinha certeza de que era o Seboso de novo.  
- Oi pessoal, a Gina onde está? - Eu disse olhando para os lados e percebendo que ela não estava em lugar nenhum.  
- Oi maninho, a Gina disse que ia ao banheiro, mas pensando bem, isso já faz tempo. Acho melhor irmos procurará-la. - Disse ela reunindo todo o mundo. - Gente a Gina sumiu.  
- Sumiu? Mas ela não disse que ia ao banheiro, Julie? - Perguntou Hermione preocupada.  
- Disse, mas isso foi há 10 minutos. - Disse Julie que ficava olhando ao redor.  
- E ela é tão nova nessa escola quanto à gente. - Retrucou Draco, e assim como todos os outros começaram a olhar para tentar encontrar ela.  
- Julie e Mione vocês procuram no banheiro das meninas. - Eu disse dividindo o "grupo de busca" - Os outros se espalhem por aí, se alguém a achar dê um assobio longo e alto, Ok?  
- Ok.- Disseram todos em uníssono.

Estava andando pelo pátio em direção a cantina quando eu a avistei. Perto da fila da cantina se encontrava uma Gina muito pálida e com lágrimas nos olhos, cercada por uma mulher que me lembrou uma sapa gorda, uma garota de cabelo ruim e uma japa, com a qual eu não simpatizei nem um pouco.

-... Você é uma pirralha, isso sim. Disse a bruaca japonesa.  
- Com licença, mas acho que a pirralha aqui é minha. - Eu reclamei passando os braços em torno da minha Gininha. Ela apenas sorriu com gratidão, branca igual a um papel.  
Já a sapa velha ficou com uma cara de "essa menina está metida em confusão" e a zóio rasgado e a amiguinha ficaram me desnudando com os olhos.  
Mulheres! - Eu pensei girando os olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sinal para hora do recreio bateu, e eu e Julie saímos da sala em direção ao pátio. Mas de repente me deu uma vontade louca de ir ao banheiro, eu me virei para Julie e disse simplesmente:  
- Vou ao banheiro, Ju.  
- Ta, ok, a gente te espera ali nas mesas da cantina.

Encaminhei-me para o banheiro e fiz o que tinha que fazer, quando eu me olhava no espelho senti minha pressão indo parar lá no meu pé e uma fome quase que instantânea.  
Mas que droga!  
Olhei-me no novamente e vi que estava muito pálida. Vasculhei meus bolsos e nada de achar o que eu mais precisava naquela hora.  
Tenho que ir até a cantina!  
Quando cheguei lá, vi que a fila estava enorme! Mas que droga, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo logo no primeiro dia de aula, não pode.  
Aos trancos e barrancos eu caminhei até mais ou menos o meio da fila e pedi licença gentilmente.  
- Com licença, por favor, é uma emergência. - Eu ia passando porque as pessoas percebiam pela minha cara de que realmente era uma emergência. Mas de repente eu me deparei com uma menina japonesa, alta e de cabelos curtos e pose arrogante, que estava ao lado de uma menina que estava na fila.  
- Ei, onde você pensa que vai, pirralha! - Assim que ela falou isso, me puxou pela gola da blusa para trás. - Olha só Marieta, essa aqui ainda cheira a leite.  
- Dá pra me largar, eu preciso comprar um chocolate, agora! - Eu disse tentando voltar pra fila, mas ela entrou na minha frente.  
- Você não vai furar fila, queridinha. Eu não estou aqui esse tempo todo à toa.  
- Acho que você não entendeu, é uma emergência... - Eu ia começar a me explicar quando ela me interrompeu.  
- Acho que quem não entendeu aqui foi você, bebezinho ruivo.  
- Moça, eu não estou me sentindo bem, eu preciso...  
- Cala a boca, sua criancinha chorona! Eu odeio ser interrompida. Quando eu acabar com você, as suas dores vão sentir dores. - Disse ela chegando perto de mim, cerrando os punhos assustadoramente. Eu naquela hora comecei a tremer violentamente, mas não por culpa do medo que eu estava sentindo.

- Que está havendo Srta. Chang? - Disse uma mulher gorda, que me fez dar um pulo.  
- Ahh, inspetora Umbridge, eu... Essa garota estava furando a fila, aí eu fui calmamente avisar pra ela que isso não se faz. E ela começou a dizer obscenidades pra mim e eu nem sei por quê. - Ela mentiu descaradamente e fez, não sei como, os olhos ficarem cheios de água.  
- É verdade, inspetora, eu vi tudo. - Declarou aquela menina que a outra havia chamado de Marieta.  
- Criando problemas, hein? Você vai vir comigo agora mesmo, mocinha. - Dizendo isso ela ia pegar no meu pulso quando eu me esquivei. - O que pensa que está fazendo?  
- Você pode me levar pra qualquer lugar, mas só depois que eu comprar alguma coisa doce.  
- E você pensa que isto é o que? O maternal? - Ela foi se aproximando, e as duas garotas riam sem parar.  
- Por favor, você não entende... - Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, me bateu uma tontura que eu tive que me segurar na pilastra. - Senhora, eu preciso de um chocolate com urgência, eu tenho...  
- Sem desculpas, Srta. Sala do diretor agora!  
- Por favor, você não está entendendo, eu sou... - Eu estava ficando desesperada, aquele sono quase incontrolável tomou conta de mim. O meu tempo estava ficando curto.  
-... Você é uma pirralha, isso sim. - Disse a garota japonesa.  
- Com licença, mas acho que a pirralha aqui é minha. - Uma voz muito familiar disse logo atrás da mulher.

"Harry"  
Ele passou os braços envolta dos meus ombros em sinal de posse, eu apenas sorri agradecida, mas meu estômago doía muito.

- Quem é você, meu jovem? - Disse a "inspetora".  
- Eu sou o primo da Gina, a ruivinha aqui. - Apontou ele com a cabeça enquanto tentava ignorar o olhar de cobiça da japa.  
- E eu sou Cho Chang. Estava dando boas vindas pra ela, sabe é muito importante os novatos se enturmarem... - Ia dizendo ela quando a sap... Digo, Umbridge, a interrompeu.  
- Mas a confusão não era porque a menina aqui estava furando a fila?  
- Minha prima furando fila? Isso é impossível. - Disse Harry olhando pra mim e percebendo que eu estava branca. Gina... O quê?  
- Harry, era isso que eu estava tentando explicar pra elas, eu estou tendo uma crise. Tudo o que eu estava fazendo era tentando comprar alguma coisa doce.  
- Crise? Ora essa, você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso, mocinha?- Perguntou a tal megera.  
- A minha prima não está mentindo! Tome Gina - E ele tirou um sapo de chocolate do bolso e me deu. - Minha prima sofre de hipoglicemia.  
- O quê? Hipo...o quê? - Indagou a mulher.  
- Deve ser algum tipo de doença que afeta a cor do cabelo. - Comentou a japonesa com a amiga, que acenou concordando.  
- Não, hipoglicemia significa baixo nível de glicose no sangue. Ou seja, mais alguns minutos aqui com vocês impedindo ela de comprar um chocolate e ela iria entrar em coma, tenho certeza de que era por isso que ela estava tentando passar na fila, para não ter que entrar em coma hipoglicêmico. É, acho que isso dá prisão perpétua em alguns estados na América  
- Ohh, bem...Eu não sabia...  
- Duvido que você tenha perguntado alguma coisa para ela. E saibam vocês duas - Ele disse se dirigindo a tal de Chang e a outra. - Que eu prefiro as ruivas, o cabelo dela é o mais lindo e perfumado que eu já vi.  
- Ahh... Certeza? - Perguntou ela mexendo nos cabelos.  
- Absoluta. - Ele se virou pra mim, enquanto eu terminava de comer o chocolate já me sentindo bem melhor e disse - Vamos, o sinal já vai bater.  
E nós fomos embora, deixando a mulher com cara de besta e as outras duas com água na boca. Eu estava feliz da vida. O Harry ama meu cabelo! Pode alguma coisa ser melhor do que isso?  
Enquanto eu pensava isso, ele apenas olhou pra mim, sorriu, e soltou um assobio longo e alto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algumas semanas depois do nosso terrível primeiro dia aula, descobrimos que todos nós estávamos com cachumba. Gina, Julie, Mione, Rony, os gêmeos e eu ficamos confinados dentro do confortável chalé perto da cachoeira, com visita de um dos adultos de três em três horas. Draco veio logo em seguida de mala e cuia.

Segundo ele, seus pais tinham um compromisso inadiável na Europa e tudo que eles não precisavam era de uma criança com cachumba, sendo assim, a mãe dele disse a minha mãe que ela pagaria bem se houvesse necessidade, claro que minha mãe disse não. Sobre o dinheiro claro. Agora estamos os sete dentro do chalé sem nada pra fazer.  
Com as caras inchadas e de saco cheio da história de "se vocês fizerem muito esforço a cachumba vai descer". Descer pra onde?

Eu tinha até medo de saber! Imagine só eu, Harry Potter, impossibilitado por culpa de uma cachumba insignificante? Nunca.  
Eu olhei para todos, Hermione lia um livro perto da lareira, os gêmeos jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo, Rony babava em cima do sofá enquanto Draco tentava acertar bolinhas de papel em sua boca aberta. Gina fazia carinho na cabeça de uma Julie sonolenta.  
Eu não agüento mais isso aqui!  
Levantei-me com um salto e abri a porta, na hora Gina se levantou também fazendo com que Julie fosse ao chão.  
- Aonde você vai Harry? - Ela me perguntou esperançosa, eu percebi que ela estava tão entediada quanto eu.  
- Tenho que sair daqui antes que eu enlouqueça.  
- Harry, você não pode, a cachumba pode descer. - Disse Hermione.  
- Eu não tô nem aí, Mione. Eu preciso sair respirar ar puro.  
- Eu vou com você. - Disse Gina pegando sua jaqueta.  
- Vocês dois não vão!  
- Tchau! - Dissemos em uníssono.

Fomos embora deixando uma Mione muito irritada.  
- E agora o que vamos fazer Harry? - Perguntou Gina que andava lado a lado comigo.  
- Preciso exercitar o Nolan, ele está parado na baia há muito tempo. - Eu disse já chegando perto dos estábulos, peguei a cela e o equipamento.  
- Tá bom. - Ela se afastou timidamente e se dirigiu para fora, enquanto eu montava no enorme cavalo branco que eu batizara de Nolan. Ele tinha pouco mais que um ano e meio de vida.  
- Gina? Você não vem? - Eu perguntei já saindo de dentro do estábulo e estendendo a mão pra ela subir na minha frente. Na hora ela abriu um sorriso que eu não pude deixar de rir também.

Prontamente ela agarrou a minha mão e subiu com facilidade e se sentou na minha frente, eu dei um leve cutucão em Nolan e ele seguiu, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais. Logo nós cavalgávamos em disparada pelos campos, o vento em nossos cabelos e enormes sorrisos na cara.  
De repente Gina larga a sela e ergue os dois braços e fica assim, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos curtos e vermelhos e de olhos fechados.

Como eu amo essa menina!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo depois que eu e Harry voltamos do passeio com Nolan, todos estavam nos esperando para assistir a um DVD. Pipoca pronta, colchões no chão, muito suco de abóbora, doces de todos os gêneros, travesseiros, luz apagada, e a única coisa que faltava era escolher um filme para assistir enquanto uma chuva torrencial castigava as janelas.

-Um amor para recordar! - Disse Hermione, com uma cara de mandona.  
- Nem vem Mione, vai ser O albergue! - Disse Fred, chacoalhando o DVD na cara dela.  
- Não, Sin City é bem melhor. - Resmungou Draco.  
- Abaixo ao amor, é o filme perfeito! - Gritou Julie.  
- Seres Rastejantes, vai gente! Seres rastejantes é o máximo. Disse o Rony.  
- Forrest Gump é mil vezes melhor que aqueles bichinhos esquisitos. - Rebateu Jorge.  
- Gente, sinceramente, Da magia à sedução é maravilhosamente lindo. - Eu defendi meu filme preferido, afinal, uma das protagonistas além de ser uma bruxa, é ruiva como eu!  
E todos começaram a falar juntos, cada um tentando falar mais alto que o outro e principalmente que seu filme fosse escolhido, quando fomos calados por um assobio alto e estridente.  
Harry estava de pé em cima do sofá com uma cara de riso, muito cômica.  
- Calma pessoal, vamos entrar em um acordo. Bom, eu sugiro que seja um de terror pelo tempo horrível que está fazendo, o que vocês acham? - Ele perguntou se aproximando da pilha de DVDs.  
- Claro, por que não? - Respondeu Fred por todos nós.  
- O primeiro que eu pegar vai ser o escolhido. - Ele fechou os olhos com as mãos e tateou um DVD. - Ahh, e o vencedor é ...

- Vai logo, Harry! -Resmungou Julie.  
- O Grito! - Disse Harry balançando a capa do DVD.

Nós colocamos o filme escolhido e meia hora depois Julie, Hermione e Rony dormiam amontoados um no outro, nessa mesma ordem. Os gêmeos vibravam com o filme, principalmente nas partes de terror e faziam comentários engraçadinhos. Eu estava entre Harry e Draco, nós três assistindo o filme estáticos.

O que eu posso dizer?  
Morro de medo desse filme horrível!

- Essa japa me dá calafrios! - Disse Harry com um sorrisinho.  
- Com medo, Potter? - Brincou Draco.  
- Não enche, Draquinho, inho, inho. Cantarolou ele em resposta, o que fez Draco ficar muito vermelho.  
- Vocês dois são uns bobos e eu vou dormir, porque eu tô morrendo de sono. - Eu disse sonolenta me virando pro lado esquerdo, ou seja, o lado do Draco e abracei o travesseiro como sempre.  
- Boa noite, Gininha. - Desejou Harry passando a mão no meu cabelo.  
- É, boa noite, cabelinho de fogo. - Falando isso Draco me deu um beijo.

Amanhã será um novo dia! - pensando nisso, eu adormeci tranquilamente com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

**N/B: Oi pessoa lindas ..td bem?? Dessa vez sem nota extensa..pq como estou estagiando e começam as provas na facul.fica na correria ate de corrigir qq cap..por isso peço perdão..pq demorei..hj q consegui dar uma folguinha e corrigir (afinal tem vários escritores q corrijo e todos querem me matar...rss)..Gabyzes..espero q o professor chato q já implicou com Potter e deu uma indireta bem direta em Malfoy..num seja o rasonho..ou é..kkk...Gente comentem..a Gaby passou por umas e historia de plagio..e a coinscidencia foi gd apenas por equiparar a alguns nomes..tanto q ela mudou varias vezes o nome..Mas eu tb fui pesquisar e ler a outra fic e num é plagio..ao meno pra mim qq coisa escrita sobre HP..ou nomes parecidos num pode ser considerados plágios..mas sim qd existe a cópia fiel do txt (curso direito..num preciso responder o pq de achar isso)..mas eu sei q a outra autora e a Gabby já se intenderam e espero q não haja mais problemas, pq eu tb sou contra plágios..alias..se precisarem de informações de leis eu darei..rss..**

Bjkss

Lily Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/a: E então o que acharam?  
É serio gente, eu preciso de estímulos para continuar a história, ou seja, comentem droga!!!!!!!  
Esse capítulo foi mais pra vocês perceberem como é a vida deles, o próximo capítulos vai estar muito bom.  
Comentem, pessoal!


End file.
